


Stuck in the moment

by VenomousVore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dark Tony Stark, Gags, Latex, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Short One Shot, Sounding, Stockholm Syndrome, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousVore/pseuds/VenomousVore
Summary: Peter wakes up bound in the hands of his new master.





	Stuck in the moment

The teen’s eyes fluttered as his stomach curled, feeling heavy. His...well his hole feeling stretched as he instinctively tried to clamp down only to realize there was something inside it.   Whatever it was lay deep inside him, stretching him almost painfully wide as he focused on it. Opening his eyes further the teen almost screamed at the darkness that met him. He was blindfolded and couldn’t move. 

Mouth stretched wide at the bulbous object in his mouth. But something else was layered on top of that, keeping his hair flat against his scalp. But his nose was free apart from the two hooks holding his head up.  His muffled screams for help didn’t work, and his bodies futile attempts to move against what felt almost like leather, binding his skin only made him cry harder and his body ache.

Suddenly the toy nestled within him began to vibrate while a condescendingly smooth voice joined in, “Does that feel good baby?”

Peter cried at the pleasure pushing up against his sweet spot, but the tight ring around his cock made it impossible to cum. Not to mention whatever was stuffed down inside of him.

“Shhh, you’ll get used to it baby,” the voice followed, their hand running along his covered skin before a hard smack met his ass. The vibrations only got higher, and the man fingers toyed with his crack through the material. Pushing heavily on what was inside, sending it further into Peter's bundle of nerves.

“That’s it Pete,” Tony cooed, watching his prize clad in latex scream and squirm. A large sound stuffed down that precious cock while locked away, mouth stuffed nicely with a pecker gag, and a long vibrator stretching his pert little ass out. Not to mention to clamps holding those pink little tits while encased.

“You can take more, you will sweetheart. All for me,” The business man continued, making sure the vibrator was on its highest setting and pushing at it hard. The muffled screams had the older mans cock dripping, but his attention remained on the writhing body.

“You’ll be my perfect cock slut, won’t you Pete?” Muffled crying was all he got in turn.

—-

The boy looked up at his master, arms wound tightly behind him as he sucked at his gag. Moving his hips up and down, riding the man the best he could.

“That’s my good boy,” Tony praised, running his hands through the boy’s hair. Before moving down to pull at the nipples that were currently pinched nice and tight with some alligator clamps.

The boy nodded desperately, drool gently dripping down the sides of his gag. Wincing as the older man’s hands wrapped around his caged cock, but didn’t falter in his movements. The pleased hum the man let out had the boy whimpering in joy.

“My good boy,” the older man crooned again endearingly, peppering the teens face with kisses before flipping them over on the bed and hurriedly smashing their hips together causing the little one to scream the best he could.

—-

The teen offered his hands, groggy but always willing to please his master, his daddy. Tony looked down at the boy’s pale features, opting for tip ties as he pulled the boy’s wrist together. 

“No games for a while Petey Pie,” The business man instructed, tucking the boy into the bed and making sure he took the medicine the doctor (a friend with similar taste) had prescribed.

Reaching for the collar on the nightstand, the older man skillfully clamped it shut and locked it tight to the drowsy boy’s neck. Before attaching its chain to the bedpost so Peter wouldn’t be going anywhere. Not that the boy would, but Tony couldn't resist seeing the boy bound or chained up all because of him.

“Sleep now baby, I’ll be back from work in a few hours,” The man’s hand combed through the teens sweat matted hair, before pressing a kiss to his sweating temple.

—-

The teen shuffled in his lovers arms, moaning as a spiked dildo scratched his insides at the movement. The sleeping man pulled the boy closer, caging him in as he always did. But Peter was a good boy, made to be used and preserved. Made to live in pleasure, but only by someone else’s hand. Never his own. Peter Parker belonged to Tony Stark, wrapped in latex and stuffed with toys. And that’s all that would ever matter.


End file.
